


Ednny Drabbles

by McPuggy_Nuggies



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Also slight mention of Devi, Anal Sex, Bottom Nny, Eddie-Boy is playing with fire, Edgar giving good sUCC, Ednny, Gay Sex, Johnny is a bottom in this one but I might make multiple parts and have him as a top IDK, M/M, Maybe angst, Multiple Orgasms, Nnygar, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Edgar, Writing this while Horny tbh, degradation kink, dirty talking, some fluff here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McPuggy_Nuggies/pseuds/McPuggy_Nuggies
Summary: I WROTE THIS WHILE HORNY OR IN A CUDDLY MOOD LMFAO. Anyways, expect a lot of random drabbles because I get random Ideas and I sometimes don't finish them. Finished ones will get thrown into here for you to feast on.





	Ednny Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> HSHSHSH I wrote this because I've been constantly thinking of Edgar giving or receiving the good ZUCC, but my RP partner doesn't wanna do JtHM right now. Due to the lack of SMUT or ANY written Ednny/Nnygar material, I figured if you want something done, you gotta do it yourself. I hope you enjoy this and I'll try to make this drag out for as long as I can and for as long as my panties can hANDLE LMFAO!

Edgar was sleeping in his bed. Well, it wasn't his anymore. He shared it with his crazy boyfriend, Nny. He sighed, peacefully resting. He was having one of the greatest dreams that he could ever remember having! Until it was in that moment where he was stirred out of his peaceful slumber with a deafening crash. He opened his eyes as wide as he could. Johnny's spot was no longer warm. There wasn't a body there to show Johnny was still laying beside him. He put his glasses on and jumped out of bed. When he came downstairs, he saw his boyfriend, standing there with his hands held to his chest and a dismayed look on his face. Another plate... **gone** . Edgar felt his cheeks grow hot from disappointment and annoyance, peppered with anger. This was the _ third time this week _. "Johnathan." Edgar said in a soft and almost quiet voice. 

Nny looked at Edgar and gulped. He knew Edgar was about to scold him until he shriveled up and died. Sure, he may of been a drama queen when describing the previous scoldings he got from Edgar to Devi, but it honestly felt like he was shriveling in on himself and dying. He couldn't handle disappointment being thrown his way. "E-Edgar, I didn't mean to I was gonna make a sandwich and-." He started, smiling nervously. Edgar squinted. "Uh-huh. How did the plate end up 3 whole feet away from you, Johnathan?" He inquired, making Johnny play with his hands. "I.... I got.... I mean..." He started, always having trouble finishing his sentence when he was in the spotlight. He didn't want to say the wrong thing at all! He knew Edgar didn't explode with anger like Devi did, thank God or whatever for making him very patient, but what he got in response was way worse. The silent treatment... "I saw that we had ran out of mayo and I got... upset. It was impulse! Honest!" He said. Edgar pressed his lips in a thin line. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Clean it up. Now please." He said, crossing his arms. Nny whimpered softly. Now he had to clean? "But once you're done," He started, catching Johnny's attention. "You need to repay me. I spend way too much money on plates and cups and forks." He said, pointing at Nny. Nny frowned softly. He was cleaning up the mess he made. He still had blackout moments where he got so angry he didn't control himself. "B-But... I don't have any money to pay you back. I don't work yet and I don't know when I will!" He whined to Edgar. Edgar paused on his way upstairs. He smirked and looked back at Johnny. "Who said that I was looking for money? I said you had to pay me back, Johnny. I didn't say how... Buuuuut, I have an idea that I think we'll both enjoy~..." He crooned to him, making Johnny shudder at the lustful undertones. He knew what that meant. Edgar wanted to top.

Edgar smiled at the visible shudder and he snickered. "Now hurry up and clean up the glass, Puppy. I want my payment already. Afterward, I'll make us both a nice breakfast, hmm~?" He said, tilting his head at Johnny. He was smug because he knew Nny wouldn't fight back. He knew he'd let him top as a way to say sorry. Sometimes, actions and touching were easier than words when it came to Nny. He went upstairs after he saw Nny blush and start to clean. He got the blankets fixed on the bed and hummed. He sat on the bed and waited for his obedient little maniac to come into their bedroom. He heard shuffling downstairs and the one creaky step creak under Johnny's weight. He watched him come in and smile anxiously. Edgar did the come hither finger. He was beckoning Johnny to come and sit on the bed, legs hanging off the edge. Nny went and closed the door as he stepped in for whatever reason. He went and sat next to Edgar. He was about to ask him what is it that he wants him to do, but Edgar climbed and sat on his lap, smirking. "Since you've been a bad Puppy, I can't just reward you for being bad... That's how you reinforce the idea of "If I do something bad, I receive something good in return". So what I want you to do," He said, pulling out handcuffs from his left back pocket and a ball gag from the right one. He slipped them in there while Johnny was cleaning. "Is put your hands behind your back, open your mouth, and spread those legs of yours." He commanded. Nny's eyes widened, but he didn't protest. Seeing Edgar like this made his guts alight on fire. He needed attention soon or he was afraid he'd burn up from the inside out. He put his hands behind his back, spread his legs and opened his mouth, tongue sticking out slightly. Edgar smirked and put the cuffs on with a _ krik _ sound, pushed the gag into Nny's mouth while he still had his tongue out, and started to unbuckle his black jeans. He hummed. "No matter what I do..." He said to Johnny as he pulled his jeans and boxer briefs off of his hips. "You are not allowed to cum until I say you can." He said with a strict tone. Johnny got hearts in his eyes. He blushed deeply, going cherry red in his cheeks, then nodded. He watched Edgar stroke him to life. He squinted one eye, tempted to close them. Edgar squeezed his base, making his eyes widen like dinner plates. Edgar smirked. "Now that I have your attention, Puppy, I want you to keep your eyes as open as you can. Closing them will just make me slow down~..." He cooed, kissing his neck softly. Edgar's lips were pleasantly soft. Nny was pretty sure he never saw him put on chapstick, but they were always so soft, plump and pink. Nny let out a soft throat noise that could be described as wheezing. He lifted his head up a little more and tugged at the cuffs as Edgar started to go a little faster. The slight adjustment in speed drove him nuts. He was starting to get antsy. He _ needed _Edgar and he needed him sooner than he thought he would. “M-Mngh-mmm…” He complained, trying to tell Edgar he needed him. Edgar smiled softly at him. “Shhh, don’t worry, I will make you feel good. But don’t. Cum.” He commanded before he slipped onto his knees in front of Nny. He gave him a good and firm final stroke to make precum bead at the tip of his dick, then pulled his hand away as he wrapped his lips around Nny’s head. He licked the slit, tasting the precum. He didn’t need to use his hands when sucking dick. He had PLENTY of practice.

Nny groaned out softly, hunching forward slightly, adjusting how he sat. He had a plan. He would Let Edgar do whatever he wanted, but he wouldn’t let him do it without messing with him. He watched Edgar suck on his head, then slip him further into his hot and wet mouth. He closed one eye and waited, biding his time. He wanted him to go down a little further… Edgar smirked up at Nny and pulled off for a moment. He took off his glasses and pulled his hair back with his hand. He put his glasses down somewhere safe and nearby, then sank back down, taking Nny halfway. He sucked, making sure his mouth made the lewdest noises he could muster. He closed his eyes to focus, but that gave Nny the opening he was waiting oh so patiently for. Johnny sneered and jutted his hips up sharply, shoving himself down Edgar’s throat. He could tell he had made a slight bulge in his throat from Edgar’s reaction. He gagged, eyes crossing. He put his hands on his hips and pushed him down as he pulled away from Nny’s cock. Edgar coughed and closed his eyes. Nny made noises that could be described as smug laughter. Edgar glared up at him, bemused. “You smug little shit…” He grumbled. He wiped his mouth. “Don’t make me chain you up to the bed and leave you rutting against the mattress, desperate while I’m at work.” He threatened, which definitely made Nny shut his mouth and whimper, shaking his head no. Edgar squeezed the base of his cock, huffing. He was catching the breath Nny had knocked out of his lungs. “Good. Now behave or I’ll stop and leave you to your own devices. I _ know _ you don’t enjoy the silent treatment.” He warned. Nny nodded and wiggled, making a noise that Edgar took as begging. He went back down and sucked on the side of Nny’s length. He made sure to keep eye contact as he put him back in his mouth, as if saying “I dare you to try that again. You won’t.” Edgar started to pick up the pace, looking down at Johnny’s abdomen. He was pushing Johnny all the way in his throat without much trouble now that he was expecting it. He listened to Johnny’s groans and whimpers pick up in volume and pitch. He felt him twitch in his mouth and felt his thighs quivering under his fingertips. He kept going and when Nny hunched forward and let out a long moan, he stopped. He pulled Johnny out of his mouth and sneered, licking his lips. He watched Johnny twitch and his eyes go wide and wild. Watched him look at him with an expression that went from simple annoyance to murderous intent. Edgar got in his face. He could feel the heat coming from Nny from how angered he was. It was pure white-hot anger. He could feel and hear how labored and heavy his breathing was. He was playing with fire.

“What did I tell you, Johnathan?” He said sternly, disappointment evident in his tone. Johnny let out a long sigh from his nose, nostrils flaring. He looked away, trying to calm himself. Edgar didn’t allow that for long. He was still teaching him to not get so freaking angry. He grabbed Johnny’s face roughly by his cheeks. He wasn’t hurting him, but he was asserting authority. “I told you that you aren’t allowed to cum unless I tell you so. Don’t get any smart ideas, Nny. Anger will make me deny you until you learn to not be so angry over something so trivial. Now calm down before I stop.” He said to Nny. Johnny stared him in the eyes, challenging him for a moment before he closed his eyes, sighing out deeply. “Mmph hmm….” He complained. Edgar smiled. “Good boy. See? You’ll enjoy this way more if you don’t get so angry, Puppy~!” He crooned, kissing his nose and wiping the spit from Johnny's mouth. “Tell me, how’s your jaw feel? Does it hurt?” He asked. He started to get undressed himself. Nny stared at him, blushing. He looked up at Edgar’s eyes after taking a moment to admire his plump midriff and his neatly trimmed happy trail. He nodded softly. Edgar paused on taking his sweats off and smiled softly. He wasn’t evil, so he went and took the gag off, rubbing Nny’s jaw softly. “Behave and this will stay off, okay Puppy~?” He asked, kissing Johnny’s lips softly. “Mmph~... Yes, Kitten…” He cooed back to Edgar, smiling softly. 

Edgar smiled and nodded, pulling his sweatpants and boxers down. He was already hard, so he didn’t need to get himself excited. He bit his lip and hummed. “You’ve been relatively obedient… So guess what?” He asked Nny. Nny hummed, biting his lip softly and looking over Edgar’s body. “What is it, Kitten?” He asked, tilting his head to the right. Edgar kissed Johnny’s throat, right where his heartbeat was. “I’m gonna ride you without a condom, okay? And I’m not gonna stop you from coming… But I won’t stop until _I’M_ satisfied…” He whispered to him. Nny shuddered at how Edgar spoke so sweetly to him, even though his voice was just _ oozing _lust. Nny nodded, laying back as Edgar straddled his lap. He looked down and watched Edgar push him into his still tight ass. Nny sighed shakily and Edgar bit his lip, closing one eye. His green-yellow irises were barely visible from how blown his pupils were from excitement. And love. Edgar put his hands down on either side of Nny’s head and he sat down completely, pushing Nny in and against his prostate. Nny gasped softly and Edgar moaned shakily, but kept his volume down. He saw stars when Nny had hit his prostate. “O-Oh my G-God~...! You’re rubbing right a-against my g s-spot~... Su-Such a good Puppy…” He praised, almost breathless. Nny panted, starting to sweat a little. “Edgar please, My A-Angel, My L-Love, please m-move…” He begged softly, desperate. Edgar smiled lethargically and hummed, moving his hips back, forth, and around. “Y-You want to breed my boy pussy, Nny~? Since you’ve been a good little Puppy, I’ll let you breed me…” He crooned, knowing Nny oddly had a thing for breeding and pregnancy. Maybe he just wanted to have a kid of his own. That would explain why he fathered Todd so much.... Anyways, Edgar pushed the thought away for now, deciding he’d ask Nny later Edgar started to bounce up and down slowly and softly. Nny sighed and moaned faintly. He wasn’t the vocal type, but by God did it feel good…

Johnny’s eyes rolled up slightly and he lolled his head back onto the pillow. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He was close already! He panted. “E-Edgar w-wait I-I'm gonna… Gonna~...!” He whimpered, kicking his legs slightly. Edgar smirked and went faster, gripping the blankets in his fists tightly. He closed his eyes and pushed Nny all the way in, moaning when he felt him spill into him. He listened to Nny’s mewl of desperation. His eyes crossed slightly, then he calmed down. He panted hard, trying to calm down. Edgar sneered softly and started to go hard and fast again. “A-Ah ah ah~! You’re not allowed to calm down until you make me cum Johnny~...” He purred out in a lustful tone. Nny widened his eyes and groaned out, straining to make a noise and to breathe at the same time. “A-Ah~... Ah~! B-But I’m getting t-too hot~!” He complained out, making an excuse to make Edgar slow down. Sadly, Edgar saw right through his fib and he sped up, making Nny go in as deep as he can. He closed his eyes and focused, moaning whenever Nny bumped oh so beautifully into his prostate. He was giving Nny an easier time than the recovering maniac realized. But of course Nny wouldn’t notice right now, he was too busy moaning and whimpering like a dog begging for a treat from how overstimulated he was. He panted, getting close again. He started to buck up to meet Edgar’s bounces. Edgar gasped and furrowed his eyebrows, bouncing harder and faster, keeping up the pace until he couldn’t hold back his own orgasm. He shoved Nny all the way in and came with a loud moan, arching his back and throwing his head back. That’s also another reason why he took his glasses off. Those things were deadly. Nny moaned out with Edgar, managing to cum at the exact same time as him. He arched his back too, making himself go a little bit deeper, now officially balls deep. He twitched and groaned, straining to hold onto consciousness. His eyes rolled up and crossed as he squirmed under Edgar, who was grinding and rolling his hips. He closed his eyes and moaned. “J-Johnny… Hah~! S-So good f-for me… Hngh~!” He whimpered, tensing up again. He was having a dry orgasm. He was really sensitive and Johnny always managed to hit the spots that drove him nuts perfectly. Johnny sighed, stopping the arching of his back and the quivering of his thighs. He watched Edgar through half-lidded eyes. He bit his lip. Even when he topped, he was still his sissy boyfriend. He chuckled, breathless as Edgar finally calmed down from his overwhelming high to a mellow and pleasantly warm decline. 

Edgar pulled Johnny out of him and looked down at him. He kissed him, heated, sloppy, and lazy. He pulled away and pulled him up into a sitting position and unhandcuffed him. “T-There you go…” He mused softly, voice croaking from use and abuse. Nny brought his hands from behind himself and wrapped them around Edgar, pulling his asscheeks apart. “Would you look at that…” He hummed happily as Edgar flinched and covered his mouth with the back of his right hand. He was leaking now that Nny was pulling him open down between his legs. “I creampied you, and you’re enjoying it… How gross.” He teased, chuckling at Edgar when he swatted at his hands. “S-Stop teasing me or I won't make breakfast for you…” He whined, halfheartedly meaning it. Nny laughed and nuzzled under his chin as he held him close. He didn’t care if Edgar leaked on him, he would clean up shortly. “But I want wafflesssssss…..” He complained to Edgar. Edgar closed his eyes as Nny nuzzled his chest. He also had a thing for his chest. He said it was soft and plump, even though he didn’t have… well, breast or anything like that. Just a little meat on his bones. He had that everywhere, so he didn’t know what Johnny was on about, but he didn’t complain. It’s grown on him. A lot of Johnny has grown on him and he wouldn’t want it any other way. Edgar sighed, smirking.”Fine, I’ll make you waffles with cherries on top. But you owe me, Johnathan… I want breakfast in bed!” He said, pinching Johnny’s cheek. Johnny smiled and nodded. “I’ll put you in a food-induced coma from how good my breakfast for you will be, just you wait Vargas!”


End file.
